8059 Territoire Absolue
by Riki - sama
Summary: ONE-SHOOT YAOI! Yamamoto sort enfin avec Gokudera mais ils ne sont pas encore passé aux choses sérieuses. Alors que ce passera t-il si Takeshi invite Hayato chez lui quand il y a personne à la maison? LEMON GokuYama!


_**Territoire Absolu**_

_**Couple :**__Yamamoto x Gokudera_

_**Notes de l'auteur : **__ Pour mes 1ans d'écriture j'ai décidé de réécrire toutes mes fics. Je suis désolé pour l'ancienne qualité de cette « traduction », j'étais jeune faut dire (ouais bon, là je suis pas vieille non plus) donc je vous invite à redécouvrir « Territoire absolu » sous une forme de one-shoot. _

_Les pensées de Yamamoto sont en italique et la partie narrative de l'auteur est en gras._

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**OoOoO**_

_Depuis toujours, je ne regarde que lui… _

« Gokudera : ouais, ouais, c'était trop fun ! Vous avez aimé Juudaimé ?

Tsuna : Oui c'était très drôle ! »

_Le vouloir à tout prix…son cœur et son corps…toutes ces choses…_

**Son cou l'attirait, le brun ne pouvait s'empêcher de dévorer la clavicule de Hayato des yeux.**

« Gokudera : …Que ce qu'il y a ?

Yamamoto : Non, »

_Je pensais pas que ça pouvait se faire aussi entre garçons. _

« Yamamoto :…c'est rien ! *smile* »

_Je suis amoureux de Gokudera…_

…

**Le vendredi soir, devant chez Tsuna :**

« Gokudera** :** Juudaimé, Je viendrai vous chercher lundi matin, pour vous accompagner !

Tsuna : o-ok *un peu gêné*

Gokudera : A plus Juudaimé !

Yamamoto : On se voit la semaine prochaine, Tsuna !*smile*

Gokudera : Bonne nuit, 10ème du nom !*en s'inclinant*

Yamamoto : Bon, on va chez moi ?

Gokudera :…hey… »

**Yamamoto a entremêlé ses doigts à ceux de Gokudera en abordant un sourire béat sur le visage.**

« Gokudera : Que ce que c'est que ça ? !

Yamamoto : Ce n'est pas ce que font les amoureux ?

Gokudera : QUUUOOOOIIIIIIII ? ! ! ! *tout rouge* M-mais t'es baka !

Yamamoto : Quoi ? C'est ok, non ? Après tout, notre histoire date maintenant.

Gokudera : Que ce que tu raconte ? ! *énervé* D-date… ! *tout rouge* »

_Ça date maintenant d'une semaine…_

« Yamamoto : C'est bon, on y va !

Gokudera : a-attend…j'ai pas encore dis oui. Décide pas pour moi ! »

_Je l'entraine avec moi par la main…Ça fait deux mois que j'ai réalisé que j'aimais Gokudera…J'ai continué de me comporter comme d'habitude, faire des blagues et tout mais à un moment j'ai décidé de le lui avouer… _

…

**« **_**Flash Back **_**» :**

_« Gokudera : Tu m'aimes ? Ok, je vois. »_

_Je ne me suis pas attendu à ce que Gokudera soit si dense pour ce genre de chose…Alors moi, étant impatient, j'ai décidé…_

_« Gokudera : Bien, j-je pense que j'ai pas le choix…_

_Yamamoto : Huh ? » _

_Fin du __**« Flash Back ».**_

…

_Et il y a une semaine, j'ai enfin eu une réponse …Maintenant nous sommes enfin ensembles... Cependant... Il n'y a pas eu de progrès depuis... Si on devait en parler ça arrivera naturellement, mais… ? _

_Ça me rappelle le jour où je lui ai avoué mes sentiments, j'ai profité de sa confusion pour l'embrasser…Ces lèvres sont si douces…Et aussi, sa clavicule... Est vraiment trop sexy... C'est mauvais…j'ai une irrésistible envie de le mordre… _

« Gokudera : …hé ho !...hey ! »

**Yamamoto était prit au dépourvu mais…Gokudera était trop sexy pour qu'il pense à autre chose.**

**« **Gokudera : T'es qu'un enfoiré ! Tu m'as pas du tout écouté !

Yamamoto : ah, gomen.

Gokudera : Ton paternel il est où ?

Yamamoto : Ah, non, aujourd'hui c'est jour férié pour le resto, il est parti boire un coup avec un vieil ami. Pourquoi tu demandes ? »

**Pour une raison encore inconnu par Yamamoto, Hayato écarquilla les yeux et décida de fuir. **

« Gokudera : ah…*se lève et détourne le regard*…bon, bah, je vais rentrer chez moi.

Yamamoto : Pourquoi ?

Gokudera : Si je ne peux pas goûter la nourriture de ton père alors il n'y a aucune raison de rester ici.

Yamamoto : Mais c'est justement parce que il est pas là que je t'avais demandé de venir ! »

**Gokudera marqua un temps d'arrêt, il s'attendait pas à ce genre de réponse.**

_« _Yamamoto : Ça fait déjà une semaine…on a bien le droit de fêter ça ?

Gokudera : Qu'est-ce que … tu fais ? »

_Je me lève et dirige vers lui. Je le prends dans mes bras…Mon dieu, qu'est-ce que j'en ai envie…_

« Yamamoto : Juste…un baiser…et…se sera tout…

Gokudera :…o-ok..*tout rouge*

Yamamoto : Hein? C'est vrai?

Gokudera : Ok mais rien de plus! Sinon je te jette par la fenêtre !

Yamamoto : J'ai compris, j'ai compris !...Juste un baiser…*big smile* »

**Le beau brun s'approcha de Gokudera sensuellement et attrapa son menton entre ses deux doigts longs et fins.**

_Que ce que ?_

**Gokudera était tout rouge et crispait son visage, comme s'il attendait d'être jugé pour meurtre.**

« Yamamoto : Ne sois pas si nerveux.

Gokudera *recule et s'exclame* : J-je ne suis pas nerveux ! j-je..a…arg !... »

**Takeshi posa une main sur l'épaule de Hayato.**

« Yamamoto : Gokudera, tu n'es pas le seul... »

**Il prit la main de Gokudera et la porta à son cœur, qui battait la chamade…**

« Gokudera : Yama…moto…

Yamamoto : Tu entends ? … Je suis moi aussi, très nerveux …Gokudera…tu es la personne que j'aime le plus au monde…n'est il pas normal de te montrer et prouver cet amour? »

**Gokudera se laissa faire, Yamamoto l'allongea sur son lit et l'embrassa mais il commence à y introduire sa langue.**

« Gokudera : T'es…t'es idiot !*Il se tourne en fermant sa bouche avec ses mains.* enfoiré…ta langue…

Yamamoto : Gokudera…t'es vraiment mignon…

Gokudera : Hein, que…

Yamamoto : T'es joues sont rouges…t'as l'air si délicieux… »

**Le brun lèche le cou de Hayato, lui donnant plusieurs coups de langues.**

**« **Gokudera : enfoiré ! On avait pas dit juste un baiser ?

Yamamoto : Oui, mais c'est impossible *commence à enlever sa chemise* Tu ne le savais pas mais je n'ai jamais regardais autre que toi… »

_Avec la façon dont tu portes ton uniforme, je peux apercevoir ta clavicule, qui me donne envie, très envie … et aussi tes cheveux argentés qui te tombent souvent devant les yeux mais…c'est réellement sexy mon cœur s'accélère quand je suis à tes côtés._

**Le brun passa sensuellement son doigt, du menton de Gokudera jusqu'à sa clavicule.**

« Yamamoto : Si je laisse une marque ici, ne serai ce pas érotique ? Moi, je pense que oui… »

_Je lui mords le cou en laissant une trace derrière moi…j'en avais tellement envie…_

« Gokudera : OW ! Que ce que t'as fais ? !

Yamamoto : J'ai laissé une marque, qui dit que tu m'appartiens *sourire de pervers*

Gokudera : T'as laissé une marque de dents ! T'es une bête ! *rouge et en colère avec sa chemise qui descendait sur ses épaules*

Yamamoto :…bête…ça pourrait être vrai, mais… »

**Un très large sourire pervers s'étire sur son visage, il pose une de ses mains sur la bosse de Gokudera.**

« Yamamoto : même si je n'ai fais que t'embrasser, la réaction que tu as ici montre que tu es, toi aussi une bête, non ?

Gokudera : han !...stop !... »

**Quelque temps plus tard l'argenté n'avait que sa chemise ouverte en guise de vêtement il cacha de ses deux mains son sexe qui était dressé et impatient…**

« Gokudera : n-ne regarde pas idiot*tout rouge* »

**Yamamoto ne supportant plus de se « contrôler » devant un Gokudera plus qu'excitant lui sauta dessus, et s'attaqua à ses deux bouts de chairs, qui étaient durcit par le plaisir que lui procurait le brun.**

« Gokudera : naan, Yamamo..to !...hhaa… »

**Gokudera, se rendant compte du son qu'il produisait, ferma sa bouche avec sa main, rouge de honte *ses pensées* : « Qu-que ce que…c'était quoi ce son ? C'est embarrassant ! ».**

« Yamamoto :*l'attrape par le poignet* Tout va bien, ne sois pas embarrassé. J'ai envie de réentendre ta voix … elle est trop sexy *lui léchant le poigné* »

**Yamamoto descendit son regard en bas et aperçut le mini-Hayato dans une position de garde-à-vous et décida de s'occuper personnellement de lui. Il goba le membre de Gokudera dans sa bouche et commença à faire de longs mouvements de va-et-vient, accompagné par les gémissements du demi-italien.**

« Gokudera : Han, a-arrête…

Yamamoto : je ne peux pas, je te veux trop !

Gokudera : J-je t'en supliii….

Yamamoto : n-non je ne peux vraiment pas…

Gokudera : J-je vais…AAAAhh »

**Dans un dernier râle de plaisir de Gokudera, il se lâcha dans le bouche du brun le laissant savourer cet échange. Et au combien il adorait ça le base-baller, il se léchait les doigts avec un plaisir fou…Gokudera était encore plus bon qu'il ne l'avait pensé.**

**Mais il était désireux d'en connaitre plus sur son petit ami, alors il introduisit un doigt dans l'intimité de l'argenté, puis deux…**

« Yamamoto : Gokudera…

Gokudera : ha, ça fait mal…

Yamamoto : Désolé, je vais essayer être doux…

Gokudera : ahhh, sérieux …ça fait maal…arrête…

Yamamoto : désolé je ne veux pas…

Gokudera :…j'en peux plus…

Yamamoto : …je rentre… »

**Il ne pouvait plus contrôler ses pulsions, Gokudera le rendait fou.**

« Yamamoto : Il faut juste…te relaxer… »

**Alors que le bel italien décida de se laisser faire la porte s'ouvrit sur le père de Yamamoto ! **

« Mr Yamamoto : TAKESHI ! »

**Prit au dépourvu dans une tenu plus que légère et surtout dans une mauvaise position, Yamamoto junior cacha son koibito sous la couette.**

« Yamamoto : Oyaji, que ce que tu fais là ? ! T'étais pas sensé aller voir un de tes potes ?

Mr Yamamoto : On a reçu plein de saké au magasin, donc on a décidé de venir boire ici ! Bon, on risque de faire un peu de bruit cette nuit. Amuse-toi bien, toi aussi, et passe le bonjour à ta copine pour moi !*lève le pousse* J'espère que tu me la présenteras ! Salut !*ferme la porte*

Yamamoto : …O-Oyaji !...(o.O)…*à Gokudera* Il est pressé ~ Mais puisqu'il est bourré il n'a pas remarqué que c'était toi, Gokudera, pas vrai ?

Gokudera : *se lève et l'attrape par le col* C'est bon…mais…_**Je vais te tuer**_ !

Yamamoto :*merde* …. »

…

_Après avoir passer ses nerfs sur moi il est rentré chez lui et le jour suivant je n'ai pas pu le joindre, il me fait surement la gueule…dire qu'on y était presque !_

…

**Le lundi :**

« Gokudera : Ohayo-gozaimas Juudaimé !

Tsuna : *tout souriant* Bonjour Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto ! »

_La journée se passa tranquillement et dans les couloirs de l'école je l'ai pris par les épaules et crié…_

Yamamoto : Regarde Tsuna y a Kyoko là-bas !

Tsuna : Où ça ?

…_Et je vins embrasser Gokudera…_

_**OoOwari!oO**_

_Alors cette fic est tiré du « 8059 Absolute Territory » un doujinshi sur GokuYama qu'on peut trouver sur youtube. _

_La traduction a été super difficile des fois je tombait sur des phrases qui voulaient rien dire du coup j'y est mis ma version, c'est pour ça que je l'ai rebaptisé Territoire Absolu. _


End file.
